


Pale Gangsta

by cole1903



Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: AU, Jerome jest jak Joker z SS, M/M, Suicide Squad AU, nieznacznie OOC Mickey, slight crossover
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole1903/pseuds/cole1903
Summary: - Czy umrzesz dla mnie?Mickey nie zawahał się.- Tak.Mickey pokazuje swoje oddanie Ianowi Gallagherowi.AKA Legion Samobójców - one shot, który wszedł w życie.Ta historia jest bardzo zainspirowana Legionem Samobójców, skupiając się głównie na scenie Harleya i Jokera w fabryce/magazynie.Autor: MimeoRobin





	Pale Gangsta

Mickey spojrzał ostrożnie na rozpadającą się pomarańczową drabinę, przebiegając palcami przez swoje czarne włosy. Z pewnością dostałby od tego tężca. Dostrzegając na twarzy brudne czarne ślady, nawet nie zał sobie sprawy, że mimowolnie westchnął.

\- Wątpliwości? - Zza pleców dobiegł go lubieżny głos, wywołując drżenie jego kręgosłupa. Zamknął oczy, ponieważ głos rozgrzał go od środka, powodując burzę w jego sercu. To był jego ulubiony dźwięk na świecie, zdecydował odwrócić się w kierunku jego źródła.

Ogniste czerwone włosy ułożone za pomocą małej ilości żeli, czarny cień i eyeliner podkreślały jego wspaniałe zielone oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie.

Ian Gallagher. Albo Jerome, czasami kazał tak siebie nazywać, w zależności od nastroju.

\- Nie, nie mam wątpliwości - Mickey zapewnił z większą determinacją, podszedł do drabiny i złapał pierwszy szczebel, a część powłoki została na jego palcach.

Kilka minut później stali na zardzewiałej metalowej platformie. Pod nimi znajdowało się sześć olbrzymich kadzi z pieniącymi się substancjami chemicznymi. Ian stał, jakby był właścicielem tego miejsca, z rękami na odzianych w szarość biodrach.

Jego czarna kurtka wyglądała wspaniale na ciemnej fioletowej koszuli, która była zapięta tylko na kilka guzików. Nierówne tatuaże było widać z pod odpiętej części, ukazując perfekcyjnie bladą skórę Iana. Były krzywe.  _HA!HA!_ _HA!_ \- tatuaże na lewej piersi, podczas gdy czubek kapelusza błazna wystawał z prawej strony.

\- Daj mi swój płaszcz, Mickey.

Mickey natychmiast posłuchał, ściągając z siebie biały fartuch i złożył go, nim podał go Ianowi. Nerwowo wygładził czarne spodnie. Ian uśmiechnął się lekko, nim rzucił odzienie gdzieś na oślep za niego.

\- Mickey - powiedział chicho Ian, a Mickey mógłby słuchać, jak mówił jego imię cały dzień, dopóki by się nie zmęczył - Muszę cię o coś zapytać, ale potrzebuję absolutnie uczciwej odpowiedzi, rozumiesz?

Mickey kiwnął energicznie głową. Ale to nie wystarczyło Ianowi.

Potrząsając głową, podszedł bliżej do Mickeya, biorąc delikatnie jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Rozumiesz, Mickey? - spytał, tym razem poważnie.

Mickey westchnął delikatnie, zanim ponownie skinął głową.

\- Tak.

Ian uśmiechnął się znowu, pokazując swoje srebrzyste kły. Cofając się, przeczesał palcami włosy i złapał czerwony kosmyk, który uciekł.

\- Czy umarłbyś dla mnie?

Mickey nie zawahał się.

\- Tak.

Ian wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, nim znów zaczął obserwować twarz Mickeya. Potem pokręcił głową, robiąc kilka kroków, a następnie spojrzał na swoje ciemnobrązowe buty, jakby miały odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania.

\- Nienienie... - zdawało się, że mruczał do siebie w myślach.

Mickey lekko spanikował, otwierając usta, żeby przeprosić, obiecać, powiedzieć wszystko, by ten mu uwierzył. Oczywiście, że umarłby dla Iana, on go kurwa  _kochał._  Zabije - zabił - dla niego. Wszystko, co sprawiało, że Ian był szczęśliwy, sprawiało, że Mickey był szczęśliwy.

Ian odwrócił się, podchodząc tak blisko, że ich twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów.

\- Nie, spójrz ... - Ian na chwilę spojrzał na beczki - To za łatwe.

Mickey też zerknął, nie wiedząc, co to oznacza.

\- Nie... - Ian wymamrotał i spojrzał leniwie na twarz Mickeya - Czy żyłbyś dla mnie?

Mickey westchnął niepewnie.

\- Tak - odpowiedział drżącym głosem.

Ian podniósł palec.

\- Ostrożnie - powiedział ostrzegawczo podnosząc brwi - Nie wypowiadaj takiej przysięgi... Lekkomyślnie - Wyśpiewał ostatnie słowo, jakby chciał powiedzieć "nuh-uh-uh"...

Sięgnął w stronę twarzy Mickeya i położył dłoń na jego ustach. Kawałki tatuażu błysnęły na jego dłoni, pokazując zęby w rozciągniętym groteskowym uśmiechu, zastępując nim usta Mickeya. Przesunął palcem delikatnie po jego twarzy, nim użył palca wskazującego, dotykając jego pełnych ust.

\- Chcesz tego? - syknął Ian, skupiając oczy na ustach Mickeya.

\- Tak.

Mickey odpowiedział tak cicho, że sam ledwie się słyszał.

\- Ooooochh, powiedz to, powiedz... Ian westchnął, kręcąc głową w ekstazie. Zerknął ponownie głęboko w oczy Mickeya. - Powiedz, piękny, piękny, piękny...

\- Proszę? - Mickey pisnął, przesadnie zniecierpliwiony, jak Ian pieścił jego twarz. Policzki, broda, szyja... Paliły go tam, gdzie Ian go dotknął.

Ian uśmiechnął się i jęknął.

\- Ochhhh Mickey... jesteś  _taki dobry! -_ Odsunął się, powoli spoglądając na kotły z chemikaliami. 

Bulgotały, przebijając się na powierzchnię tak, jakby mrugały do Mickeya, który stanął na krawędzi. Wziął kilka wdechów, obserwując bladożółtą mieszankę o konsystencji śluzu. Odetchnął głęboko, nim odwrócił się, by zmierzyć się ze swoim rozumem.

Ian gapił się, oddychając ciężko z lekko otwartymi ustami, a dłonie zwisały po jego bokach.

Kąciki ust Mickeya drgnęły i uśmiechnął się. Już teraz poddałby się Ianowi. Potem nie byłoby sposobu, by ten mu nie uwierzył. Umarłby dla niego. Żyłby dla niego. Zabiłby dla niego. Wszystko. Ian był warty  _każdej rzeczy._

Rozłożył ramiona, wychylił się do tyłu, aż poczuł, że jego ciało opuściło platformę.

Budynek był niewyraźną plamą, gdy spadał. Na suficie widniały trapezowe szyby, pokryte żółtym osadem, prawdopodobnie z oparów. 

Wtedy krwisty pomarańcz, rdza, zdawała się pokrywać każdą dostępną powierzchnię w tym zniszczonym budynku.

Mickey nie panikował. Nie miał żadnych myśli. Jego jedynym uczuciem była przyjemność, a radość rozkwitła w jego piersi, gdy zderzył się - najpierw głową - z chemikaliami z głośnym pluskiem.

Boże, Ian będzie z niego tak dumny.

 

***

 

Na powierzchni było widać, że Ian schodził z platformy, zanim nawet ciało Mickeya zderzyło się z chemikaliami. Ale zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał plusk. 

Zawahał się przez chwilę, spoglądając na drabinę. Jego ramiona napięły się, unosząc i opadając, jakby prowadził wewnętrzną walkę. Zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści, nim westchnął ciężko, zamykając oczy. Potem podniósł wzrok na sufit, warcząc agresywnie, po czym potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się.

Zdjął kurkę i skórzane kabury przypięte do górnej części jego ciała. Twarz Iana była pozbawiona wyrazu, gdy skakał z platformy do kotłów z chemikaliami.

 

***

 

Lepkość. Niewygoda. Uczucie sparaliżowania.

To wszystko co Mickey odczuwał teraz, gdy pływał w chemikaliach, wstrzymawszy oddech i ściskając oczy tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. 

Mickey słabo przypomniał sobie, kiedy w nocy wszedł na komputer, w jego ciemnym biurze, obsesyjnie zatapiając sięw aktach Iana. Temperatury biurowe sprawiały, że czuł jak zamarzał, ale Mickey - nie chcąc przegapić żadnej informacji - owinął wokół siebie biały fartuch i usiadł na rękach.

Dopiero, kiedy zszedł z nich, by wziąć wziąć szklankę, zorientował się, że czucie w nich było niewielkie, zastąpione uczuciem drętwienia.

Tak właśnie Mickey czuł się teraz. Również włosy w jego nosie, prawdopodonie już ich tam nie było.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek ocenić, coś złapało go w pasie i szarpnęło w kierunku powierzchni.

Biorąc wdech, Mickey użył kciuków, by wytrzeć chemikalia ze swoich powiek. Czuł, że będzie bolało, gdy je otworzy za bardzo, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył swego zbawiciela.  

Ian patrzył na niego z niepokojem, jego włosy zlepiły się przez to paskudztwo sprawiając, że sterczały na wszystkie strony. Substancja spływała też wolno po jego szyi. Jedno ramie miał owinięte wokół górnej części pleców Mickeya, a drugą podtrzymywał jego nogi, w ślubnym stylu. Dysząc, na jego ustach pojawił się maniakalny uśmiech i pochylił się.

To był delikatny pocałunek, lekki i szybki, a Ian odsunął się szybko, by znów spojrzeć na Mickeya. Uśmiech na jego twarzy powoli znikał, gdy analizował go, badając rysy jego twarzy.

Mickey pochylił się po kolejny pocałunek; elektryzujące uczucie zaczęło uzależniać, ale Ian nagle odrzucił głowę i zaczął chichotać. Wysoki melodyjny głos odbijał się od ścian budynku, a Mickey pękał z dumy stwierdzając, że zadowolił Iana. Wpatrywał się w mężczyznę nad nim; czerwone wargi był rozciągnięte do niemożliwych proporcji, gdy Ian roznosił się śmiechem, niemal wyjąc.

Jego oczy powoli zachodziły płynącą cieczą, która teraz barwiła się na niebieski i różowy, przypuszczalnie od z barwnika ich koszul. Czuł, że Ian zacisnął rękę na jego ramionach, a jego ciało zadrżało z podniecenia, kiedy był niemożliwie blisko przyciśnięty do rudzielca.

Mickey zobaczył, że Ian także patrzył na mieszaninę, która ich otaczała z psotnym błyskiem w oczach. Skóra Mickeya była jeszcze bledsza, o ile to było w ogóle możliwe, stałą się niemal przejrzysta. Jego włosy również straciły swój kolor; jedynie przy nasadzie były trochę ciemne podczas, gdy reszta była całkowicie białą.

Kiedy para obserwowała scenę wokół siebie, obaj wiedzieli, że to czują. Zaspokojenie.

Nawet jeśli było z zupełnie innych powodów.


End file.
